


BatFamily holiday

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Reunion, Future, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I really enjoyed getting to write a big extended future Batfamily with all the Batkids married with kids and stuff





	BatFamily holiday

“It’ll be nice to have everyone over for the Holiday Master Bruce” Alfred leaned heavily on his cain, the only concession to old age he’d make. “Hm” Bruce was trying to think of a tactful way to get the 97 year old to sit down and relax. At least this Christmas Alfred had been satisfied to oversee the cleaners Bruce hired rather than try to do it all himself. They were both slowing down Bruce though catching his reflection in the mirror, far more white than black, though all things being equal he looked far better at 62 than he ever thought he would.

Matt came sliding into the room followed a second later by his brother Terry. “They here yet?” 

“Not yet young master Matthew”

“ah Alfred let me grab you a chair while you wait” Terry said moving to grab one from the corner. “If you insist master Terry” maybe only Bruce could see how gratefully Alfred sank into it. A moment later the grand doors of the Manor banged open. The first person to make it into the library was a skinny girl of 15 with braces on her huge smile and shoulder length fire red hair. “Grandpa!” Bruce Smiled and opened his arms and she attacked him in a bear hug. “Hello Mary” a second latter a 13 year old boy with equally red hair was hugging him “and John” another boy, 11 years old with his father’s black hair “if it isn’t the other Bruce” he ruffled his shaggy hair and got a smile with blue braces. The last of Dick and Barbara’s children a shy boy of 9, his skin almost might night black walked in shyly. His adopted siblings were loud and wild, but Jimmy was quite and shy. Bruce waved one arm and pulled Jimmy into the hug. 

A moment later the group hug was over and the four of them were all over Alfred. Dick and Barbara came in handling a huge load of gifts between them. Terry dashed over to help them, and together they managed to place them around the massive tree. Bruce smiled at them, hugging Barbara and placing a kiss on her cheek and giving Dick a handshake and on armed hug. Bruce noted that Babs was dying her hair now, the crows feet were deeper, she’d turn 50 this year. There was gray at Dick’s temples and lines on his face, not bad, but it still hurt Bruce’s heart that his son wasn’t young any more. It had only been yesterday that Dick had been sliding down the banisters of the manor, now it was his children who did that. 

They chatted about work, it was nice to talk to his son about being CEO of Wayne Enterprises and his job as a lawyer and not as Batman and Red Robin. It was also nice to hear about the Police Commissioner’s day to day work rather than meeting her on a rooftop in a suit of battle armor to talk about what’s going wrong with the city. 

“Didn’t start without me did you?” Jason stood in the door way. Unlike any one else he wasn’t dressed up, jeans a t-shirt and his leather jacket. Roy was beside him dressed just the same. For men in their 40s they barely looked any different than they had 20 years ago. Between them his long blonde hair in his eyes, all but swimming in his oversized t-shirt and cargo shorts, and flip flops in the middle of a Gotham winter, was their 10 year old son Ollie. The Grayson kids came running with cries of “Uncle Jay! Uncle Roy!” hugs were had all around. Bruce got a high five from Ollie noting at the big skull and cross bones metal ring on his hand. “Lian going to be joining us Roy?” Bruce asked, “nah she had work, she’s trying to put in as many hours as she can before the baby comes” 

“grandpa” Jay and Ollie said together giving him an evil grin and Roy put his hands over his face. Bruce rested his hand on Roy’s shoulder “now you know how I felt” Roy sighed “really I’m looking forward to it, even with the teasing” he glared at his husband and son. 

“hey hey lift those with your arms not tactile telekinesis!” A number of Christmas presents came floating through the door followed by the Twins, Jack and Jon. At 13 it was hard for Bruce to look at them and not see Tim when he’d first become Robin, though they looked as much like their other father too. Tim and Conner came through the door Tim rolling his eyes at his sons. Their daughter the 10 year old Janet was between them. Bruce let each of the boy’s pick him up with their hugs before pulling Tim in for a hug. “Hi dad” 

“Bruce” Conner reached out and they shook hands. “Duke and Janis were right behind us” 

“No running!” Malachi rounded the corner a big smile all over his 7 year old face. His shoes were lighting up all over the place, his sister, 5 year old Jasmin was a second behind him. Their mother came striding in with a smile on her face, her youngest two year old DeShawn on her hip. “Hey Bruce” she walked over and air kissed him, clearly not wanting to leave any of her bright red lip stick on his face. DeShawn leaned out and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and Bruce kissed the top of his head before the little boy retreated back to his mother. Duke came in a moment latter carrying the gifts, Dick, Jason and Tim leapt forward to help. Malachi and Jasmin had already glued themselves to their older cousin Mary who was happy to indulge them. 

“Feet on the ground please!” Jon’s voice carried. Jon and Damian came in together, Jon was holding the hands of Talia and Lois, Talia the 5 year old was floating a few inches off the ground, though her sister, the 4 year old Lois was walking. Damian had the sleeping baby Bruce Wayne the second in his arms. Bruce leaned down to kiss each of the girls before pulling Jon into a hug, and leaning over to kiss Bruce’s forehead and then Damian’s. “How’s he been sleeping?” 

“tt finally through the night, I thought we’d never get there” Bruce laughed “even the great Damian Wayne needs sleep some times?” Damian gave his father a wry smile, before walking toward Alfred. 

No one was totally sure when Cass got there, one minute she wasn’t, then she was and there were kids climbing all over her with cries of “aunt Cass!” She smiled at Bruce and he noticed the gray in her hair before she swung Malachi up in the air by his wrists and he giggled “more! more Aunt Cass!” 

“Sorry I’m late!” Steph came staggering in, her 6 year old Molly clinging to on leg. Her husband Steve came in behind her with Emily the 8 year old. “Hi boss” She said to Barbara who smile “Captain Brown” she said half mockingly. “I hope I didn’t miss dinner Alfred” Steph said leaning down to kiss the old man on the cheek. “Of course not Miss. Brown we would never start without you” 

“you’re the best Alfie” 

The door opened and Bruce smiled, she’d come after all. Selina was nearly 60 now but stunning all the same, aged the way Katharine Hepburn had 50 years before. “Hey B, good to see you” She had a playful smile on her face. “Hi Daddy” The tall girl behind her said leaning in for a hug. “Hello Helena, how was your 21st? I hope you didn’t over do it” 

she laughed “of course not, it was very civilized”

“hm I’m sure it was” he dropped her a wink that said he knew all about 21st birthdays and how civilized they could be. “Well we gonna eat?” Selina said walking to Alfred and placing her hand on his skinny shoulder “you cook Alfred?”

“afraid not Miss Kyle”

“well who ever Bruce hired for this shindig will never measure up to you, but we’ll all have to suffer through it won’t we”

“yes ma’am” Bruce smiled and shook his head taking Alfred’s other arm and helping him out of the chair, supporting him on one side Selina on the other as they lead the whole large strange Wayne clan toward the dinning room.


End file.
